No eres tú
by Mayi Ven
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Tarde me di cuenta. No eres tú el que me besas por las noches. No eres tú el que me levanta por las mañanas. No eres tú el que está siempre conmigo. Es él quien en verdad me acompaña.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Este fic participa en el Reto "Canciones que inspiran" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". Mi canción "No eres tú" de Caramelos de Cianuro. _

**[Advertencia] ****Ligero OOC George Weasley: **¿Por qué esto? Simplemente no creo que después de la muerte de tu hermano y tu mejor amigo, del que compartió toda una vida contigo, puedas ser siempre el mismo y hacer bromas a doquier. Porque las bromas son el recuerdo de lo que vivió con Fred, y Rowling dijo que él nunca llegó a superar la muerte de su hermano. Ok, técnicamente no es OOC (BAH, si lo es)

"_Tu corazón tiene tantas penas__  
__Como granos tiene la arena__  
__Eres un fruto sin embargo__  
__Mucho más dulce que amargo"_

Caramelos de Cianuro. No eres tú.

**No eres tú**

Fue el día del funeral.

Angelina Johnson no había planeado ir a tal ceremonia, si es que podía llamársele así. Siempre había odiado las despedidas, y mucho más cuando estas no venían acompañadas de un "nos vemos" o "algún día te llamaré". Prefería que alguien más osado le narrara los hechos. No es que fuera cobarde, más bien odiaba serlo, pero a él no podía verlo; no cuando no habría risas a su alrededor, ni ese aura de comodidad flotando con él. Además, se negaba rotundamente a asomar la cara en aquella enorme caja de madera, para luego encontrar el mortífero rostro de Fred Weasley sin poder sonreír, sin poder gastarle una broma. Sin poder besarla.

Pero Katie Bell la había arrastrado fuera de su casa. No había necesitado poner mucho esfuerzo en ello porque, en el fondo, siempre quiso decir su "adiós".

Cuando llegaron a "La Última Despedida", el pequeño lugar donde reposaba su amigo antes del final, el solo leer el letrero le erizó hasta el último vello de su piel. Katie tuvo que jalarla por el codo luego de que ella se hubiese quedado un rato ensimismada en las inmensas palabras blancas que brillaban mágicamente, iluminando la entrada del pequeño y raído lugar. Suspiró cuando sintió un escalofrío calarle los huesos, pero sonrío sinceramente a Katie, quien no hizo más que rodear su hombro con un brazo y apegarla a su cuerpo.

Una vez adentro, la atmosfera pesada le acongojó el pecho.

La enorme familia Weasley estaba distribuida por todo el recinto. Sus estados emocionales variaban entre la rabia y frustración de los mayores, y las lágrimas de los menores. Aun así, entre ellos se lograban aplacar su propio dolor. Pero lo más curioso, era la ausencia de su gemelo. Sin embargo, nadie parecía percatarse mucho de esa curiosa ausencia, o quizás se sentían aliviados al poder librarse de ver el rostro inexpresivo de George Weasley y tener que dirigirle una palabra de consolación.

_O más bien, librarse de tener que ver el rostro de Fred caminando entre los vivos._

También había visto el ataúd reposar en medio de la sala, y el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que amenazaba con salirse por su boca, así que volteó su cara para ignorarlo, aún sin las suficientes fuerzas como para verlo en aquel estado. Reconoció muchos rostros, reconoció a todos sus amigos, reconoció al héroe de esos tiempos, Harry Potter, consolando a su novia, quien parecía no querer parar de llorar.

Después de haber saludado a la mayoría, de soltar algunas lágrimas en conjunto, y coincidir con otros tanto en lo mucho que extrañarían a Fred Weasley, se escurrió entre los presentes y caminó hasta el baño solo para tomar un pequeño respiro y volver a salir.

Pero justo antes de entrar una mano se aferró a su hombro, jalándola hasta las sombras. Quedó aturdida por un segundo, al chocar su espalda contra la pared. Y fue peor el miedo que atacó su cuerpo cuando vio el rostro de la misma persona que debía estar ahora reposando en medio de la sala, dentro de una gran caja de madera. Sus ojos se inflaron y la boca se le secó, por eso, con la mente nublada por el miedo y el desconcierto, no pensó muy claro cuando las palabras salieron disparadas de su boca, casi de manera automática.

— Eres tú

La imagen sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su pálido rostro cuando sintió el singular, frío y áspero dedo, recorrer el contorno de su rostro. Y fue entonces que comprendió su error.

— No eres tú — Susurró, con la voz ahogada por el llanto— No eres tú.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola tan fuerte contra su alto cuerpo, que sintió su corazón palpitando. Pum, Pum. Lento y acompasado. Relajado.

—Angelina, salgamos unos de estos días— Había dicho, y ella sentía que las lágrimas empapaban su camisa negra— El viernes estoy libre.

La morena suspiró, alzó el rostro y encontró nuevamente aquella extraña sonrisa, esa sonrisa que no llegaba a sus preciosos ojos azules.

— ¿Siempre lo supiste? —Preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros y apoyó la mejilla en la coronilla de la cabeza de Angelina. Ella hipó y rodeó su cintura con fuerza, escuchando nuevamente el lento _pum pum _de su corazón. Sus latidos acompasados eran la más hermosa canción de cuna, y rápidamente se encontró sumergida en un placentero letargo. Su corazón, pacífico y calmo, la estaba arrullando.

—George — Habló y él tembló al escuchar su nombre- ¿Porque sonríes?

El pelirrojo no contestó, solo la mantuvo entre sus largos brazos, meciéndola a ratos, acariciando su espalda a otros.

— Es él, para ti y para mí — suspiró — siempre será él- Susurró George con voz solemne, luego del enorme silencio— Yo seré como él —Calló y la miró con sus grandes ojos azules- ¿Te conformarías?

Ella asintió, llorando sin poder parar. Pero esta vez, sonriendo también.

— Justo como él.

Ese día fue el inicio. Ese día, traicionó a Fred Weasley.

Ese día, destruyó a George.

_**-NET-**_

Fue durante la cena de su cumpleaños vigésimo cuarto.

Llevaba un jean blanco y una camisa sin mangas, de un furioso color escarlata que contrastaba con su oscuro tono de piel. La inscripción "kiss me" de plateado, estaba estampada por toda la tela con diferentes tamaños y tipos de letra, y estaba calzando sus tenis favoritos, unos converse rojos que parecían pedir a gritos por un cambio. Sonrió al verlo sentado en el banco, observando la enorme M de Mc Donalds con una extraña mirada perdida.

George sabía muy bien que a ella no le gustaba lo agobiante y monótonos que los restaurantes caros resultaban ser. Pero le encantaba el extraño sabor medio insípido y plástico de las hamburguesas muggles y el sonido de los niños correteando por todo el local, junto a la bulliciosa multitud de consumidores.

Se había acercado a él, quién clavó sus ojos azules en ella y se levantó para rodear sus hombros con su brazo, luego de depositar un beso mojado en su mejilla.

Una vez dentro, se sentaron en una de la mesas de la esquina. Creyó extraño el hecho de estar tan apartados, pero después supuso que su novio quería estar en la comodidad de la poca intimidad que se podía ganar en locales de comida rápida. Trajo la bandeja con ambas órdenes, y se sentó frente a ella.

Comieron en un silencio cómodo. Él, de vez en cuando, tomaba la mano de Angelina entre la suya y comenzaba a jugar con ella, entrelazando sus dedos o haciendo círculos con el pulgar sobre el dorso de esta. Ella solo sonreía y metía una papa en la boca de él, a modo juguetón. Él le sonreía cómplice y metía otra en la boca de Angelina, pero manchando intencionalmente sus labios con kétchup, siempre como una excusa para poder robarle un beso.

Fue cuando George sorbía un poco más los restos de su refresco, haciendo mucho ruido con la pajita y sin preocuparse en la mirada disgustada de las personas en la mesa frente a ella, que su mirada pasó de ser una juguetona a una seria y determinada. Ella dejó el vaso plástico sobre la mesa y centro su atención en él, extrañada por su comportamiento.

— ¿Te pasó algo en la tienda? —Preguntó, sonriéndole cálidamente — Puedes pedirme ayuda cuando te sientas muy agobiado, puedo dejar el quidditch por un día y ayudarte con sortilegios.

—Eso es de todo menos un mensaje subliminal — Evadió él, comentando acerca de las brillantes letras plateadas, impresas sobre su camisa — Debería darte uno por cada palabra en tu franela.

—George…

—No, no es eso— Aseguró, esta vez respondiendo a su primera pregunta y negando con la cabeza— Es algo mucho más grande.

— ¿Quieres abrir una sucursal?

— Más grande.

—Que ambicioso — jugó con la pajita, revolviendo los restos del hielo— ¿Rumania?

— La luna — Aseguró él con una sonrisa seria, y ella, por un momento, fue lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que no mentía.

Lo golpeó en el hombro, y él colocó una sonrisa torcida. Entonces volvió a enseriarse nuevamente y separó los labios para hablar, y esta vez su voz sonó anormalmente ronca.

— Sé…que no es a mí, precisamente, a quién amas — Había dicho con la mirada baja, y ella había empalidecido ante sus frías palabras, porque las conversaciones que incluían a su hermano no era frecuentes y siempre solían ser evadidas — También sé... que no te quiero lo suficiente…ni un ápice de lo que te quiso él, pero sé que esto es algo que, definitivamente, hubiese querido — Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo — Preferiría su mujer en brazos de su hermano que en brazos de otro idiota.

Ella permaneció inmutable, aun sin poder creer sus palabras, sin poder asimilar lo crueles que sonaban al salir de sus tersos labios. Aun sin poder percibir lo reales que sonaban, pero lo falsas que eran.

¿De verdad estaba con Fred? ¿O estaba con George?

No.

Ella estaba con el reflejo del espejo. Ella estaba con quién alguna vez amó demasiado, pero quién simplemente no era él.

Era su reflejo. Amaba a su reflejo, pero amaba aún más a la verdadera imagen.

— Sé que no soy él — Continuó, susurrado las palabras quedamente, con los ojos perdidos en el pequeño estuche azul — Sé que no eres para mí, pero siempre me dijo que te haría su esposa — Alzó la cajita — Yo cumpliré ese deseo —Terminó, abriéndola frente a sus ojos y observando el moreno rostro desencajado — ¿Te casarías conmigo, Angelina Johnson?

_**-NET-**_

Fue el día de su boda.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, siendo el blanco de muchas miradas, el producto de la alegría de su madre y de las lágrimas de su futura suegra. Mientras veía al pelirrojo parado junto al sacerdote, con los brazos pegados a cada costado del cuerpo, y el rostro más pálido de lo normal. Mientras daba cada paso que lo acercaba a él, fue que la voz rezumbó en el interior de su cabeza.

"No es él"

Fred Weasley no era George Weasley. Feorge no era Gred. Fred era Fred. Y George era George. George solía ser siempre un poco más el que hacía todo sin pensarlo mucho, mientras que su hermano se inclinaba por pasar ratos planeando bromas interesantes y llamativas. Fred Weasley le encantaba ser el centro de atención de pequeños grupos, George Weasley parecía llevarlo todo a un nivel más multitudinario. Pero, incluso con esas pequeñas diferencias, los dos eran exactamente iguales.

Angelina ya no amaba a Fred Weasley. Lo había dejado ir, no supo cuándo. Probablemente, si aquello no estuviese pasando, jamás se hubiese percatado. Había estado tanto tiempo sumergida en la fatua idea de amar al reflejo, que olvidó darse cuenta de que ella ahora estaba al otro lado del espejo. Con el que ella creía el reflejo.

Y justo ahora, mientras caminaba por el pasillo con lentos pasos acompasados, al ritmo de aquella ridícula marcha nupcial, y sus ojos azules se fijaron en ella y brillaron con algo que no supo adivinar, fue que lo vio.

Se había enamorado de George Weasley.

Pero así como el pensamiento vino como una ola de felicidad, la ola rompió en la orilla porque todo se deshizo.

¿Estaba realmente George enamorado de ella?

— Acepta usted por esposa a Angelina, para amarla…

¿Quería realmente George Weasley ser su marido?

— Sí, acepto.

Cuando los ojos del funcionario del ministerio de magia y de todos los reunidos en el patio de la madriguera, terminaron nuevamente sobre ella, Angelina quiso saber si conocía lo suficiente a George Weasley como para asegurar que esos orbes azules la miraban exactamente con amor. O si tan poco sabía de él, como para confundir aquella mirada anhelante con ese profundo sentimiento.

— Acepto.

Y casi, como si una voz gritara en su interior las palabras que debía susurrar, ella lo repitió. Lo repitió para escucharlo salir de su propia boca. Lo repitió para que George leyera sus labios y entrelineas. Lo repitió muy duro para Fred.

— Acepto a George Weasley.

Casi pareció oír el suspiro de alivio que daba cada uno de los invitados, pero nunca escuchó el que provino de los labios de George. ¿Qué había estado esperando él? ¿Qué dijera que sí? ¿Qué dijera que no? Sus ojos no brillaban. Y ella no supo si haber dicho su nombre habría funcionado tal como quería.

— Puede besar a la novia.

Él le sonrío, mientras la tomaba con ambas manos por la cintura, y la acercaba a su cuerpo. Cuando sus labios fríos tocaron los de ella, y Angelina sintió un sabor salado colarse en medio de su beso, fue que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. George se separó de ella, ahuecó su rostro entre sus ásperas manos, y limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Ella no pudo dejar de ver esos ojos azules tan Fred. Esa barbilla cuadrada tan Fred. Ese cabello rojo y llameante tan Fred. Esa nariz pequeña, tan Fred. Pero por primera vez desde que se dedicaba a estar detallándolo, vio un diminuto punto negro que estaba cerca de la oreja izquierda de él, pegado a su piel, campante y burlón, casi como riéndose de ella.

Un lunar. Uno como jamás lo había visto.

Se rio, porque significaba que había dejado de buscar a su gemelo en él. Esta vez, había visto a George.

Ese lunar tan George.

No solo era la ausencia de una oreja lo que los diferenciaba. Era esa pequeña mota negra, escondida para la vista de muchos.

Ahora fue Angelina quien sostuvo el pecoso rostro de su esposo entre sus manos y, acercándolo hasta ella, plantó un beso justo sobre aquel lugar, soltando interiormente, solo para ella, un triunfal "¡_te_ _descubr_í!". Y aprovechando que esta vez estaba cerca de su oído, susurró aquellas palabras que pugnaban por salir de su pecho desde el inicio del casamiento.

— Te amo, George Weasley, te amo a ti.

Afortunadamente, no advirtió el temblor en el cuerpo de su marido.

_**-NET-**_

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiró de sorpresa. Calas, hermosas flores calas decoraban la mayor parte de la habitación, que en su mayoría se encontraba ocupada por una cama enorme con suficiente almohadas como para querer iniciar una guerra interminable, que prometía cubrir de plumas toda la habitación. Él definitivamente era detallista y buen oyente. Hace mucho que le había declarado la guerra a las rosas, y se lo hizo saber a Fred el primer día que salieron. Para George, fue durante la tercera cita, cuando una solitaria rosa se había posado entre los dos, y Angelina solo la miró con desdén.

Eran extraños recuerdos.

George, a su espalda, besó la parte posterior de su cuello, y ella tembló ante el gesto y giró su rostro para sonreírle suavemente.

Ese día lleno de festejos familiares, lágrimas y alegrías, podía ser reinventado en su cabeza, y ahora tenía por título "la revelación". Tener al gemelo indicado era algo que nunca podría saber. Pero era una pregunta que no volvería a rondar por su cabeza. Ahora solo quería reír bajo los besos de George, y acariciar con la vista cada una de sus pecas escondidas en sus largos hombros.

La habitación olía a flores. Y a un extraño sahumerio de esencias herbales. A ella no le importó. Ninguno tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar una luna de miel en un lugar paradisiaco. Y ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas para seguir despiertos. Así que sonrió complacida cuando George se lanzó de bruces sobre la cama, su cabello rojo contrastando contra las sabanas amarillas.

Ella se descalzó los tacones altos y saltó en el colchón. O encima de él. George soltó un quejido de dolor mezclado con una carcajada, y luego se quedó en esa posición por largo rato.

Media hora después, Angelina sintió que el ambiente se tornaba tenso. El omoplato de él se endureció por el nerviosismo y su respiración sonó repentinamente acelerada. Ella frunció el ceño, de pronto extrañada por la distante actitud de él. No la miraba, no le hablaba. Estaban los dos en la cama desde hace treinta minutos, y George Weasley parecía dispuesto a rendirse ante el sueño.

Por un minuto entero su respiración fue acompasada, al punto de que Angelina pudo jurar que él se había dormido. Pero cuando su morena mano rozó sus suaves hebras anaranjadas, el no pudo evitar respingar.

— ¿Ni si quiera puedes abrazarme? — Angelina se había sentado a un lado y había recogido las rodillas al pecho— Sé que estás cansado, pero…

— Si te abrazo, Angie — La voz de él era ronca y temblorosa — No te puedo asegurar nada…

— ¿Asegurarme? — Preguntó, confundida con la perturbación de su voz — No la capto.

— No puedo tomar a alguien que no es mi mujer.

Angelina se congeló en el acto y tembló con las palabras de él. Fue casi como si un _cruciatus_ hubiese impactado directo en su desnudo corazón, y ella no pudo hacer más que gemir de la impresión y el dolor. El más lacerante dolor que parecía estar escalando a un punto incomparable.

Ella se había dado cuenta que lo amaba. Que soñaba, en las noches solitarias de su habitación, a un George Weasley besando ahí donde no llegaba la vista. Que durante el día miraba parejas enamoradas y los recordaba a ellos, y luego se reía por lo idiota que podía ser. Incluso amaba los momentos que no lo tenía cerca solo porque quería extrañarlo, y volver a encontrarlo con el corazón lleno de añoranza.

Pero, ¿Estaba George Weasley enamorado de ella?

— Angie, ¿no te lo has preguntado estos años?

¿Soñaba él con sus manos entrelazadas en el más puro gesto de necesidad?

— Nunca te he pedido que te quedes en mi casa, y nunca he querido entrar a tu cuarto… ni llegar más allá.

¿Soñaba él con acariciar su piel morena con las mismas ansias que ella quería besar sus largos brazos?

— No te he obligado a tener sexo conmigo en todo el tiempo q estuvimos de noviazgo, porque no quería llegar a algo que no nos corresponde.

¿Soñaba él con llegar a ser unos ancianos enjutos y amargados, cuidados por un enjambre de nietos cálidos y alborotadores?

— No importa si no tenemos hijos, yo me conformo con cuidar lo que debió ser de…

— ¡Basta! — Angelina se paró de la cama — Cállate, cállate y no sigas — Su vista saltó al espejo, y vio que lloraba. Igual que en la ceremonia. Pero a la vez tan distinto. Esas lágrimas negras y amargas que rayaban su rostro. Angelina hipó y se la restregó de la cara con ahínco.

— Iré a la recepción a pedir mi propia habitación — Anunció con resolución, elevándose todo lo que le permitía su cuerpo.

— Angelina, no…eso no — Por un momento creyó captar un tinte de dolor en la temblorosa voz de él. Pero nuevamente recordó que su cerebro podía engañarla. Y que a veces podía confundir las personalidades de él y de su gemelo — Por favor, quédate.

Angelina no lo escuchó. Solo se giró sobre sus talones y caminó al baño. No iba a ir a la recepción con el vestido de novia. No quería pasar a la historia como la comedia de la recién casada que durmió en una habitación diferente a la de su esposo. Al menos intentaría usar la magia para registrarse con otro nombre. Algo que no tuviera nada que ver con un Weasley, ni con gemelos.

Otra punzada de dolor se adentró en sus costillas, y ella odio ser tan sentimentalista, porque no podía parar de llorar. De un certero portazo se encerró en el baño. Respiraba agitada, como si el aire no pudiera llegar a sus pulmones. Y las palabras de él parecían perseguirla con especial terror. Se dejó resbalar por la puerta del baño y estuvo ahí casi una hora.

Cuando salió de la habitación, con el rostro pálido, compungido y seco, encontró a George dormido con el rostro ladeado y el traje aún puesto. Suspiró con pesar y caminó hasta él. Lo arropó con especial cuidado y luego caminó a la cabecera de la cama. Se agachó a su lado y dejó de regalo un beso de buenas noches en la punta de su afilada nariz.

Desafortunadamente, nunca vio la humedad instalada en la almohada del pelirrojo. Ni el camino que el agua había marcado en su rostro.

_**-NET-**_

Qué vida estaba viviendo él ¿La suya?

No. George Weasley estaba viviendo la vida que debió ser de su hermano. Y ella había quedado atrapada de su juego.

Lo había descubierto un mes después de la boda, cuando le sonreía con una calma fingida y unos ojos fríos y apagados.

Se habían mudado a un departamento pequeño qué, afortunadamente, tenía dos habitaciones. Él había insistido en que compartieran la cama, pero luego de la experiencia – o falta de ella- de la luna de miel, Angelina estaba más que reticente a pasar otra noche con él. Además, su cabeza estaba trazando líneas y líneas de planes entramados que pudieran impactar a George de alguna manera. Tenía esta extraña teoría de que castigándolo, el reaccionaría. Que quizás el golpe de la impresión, del dolor, o cualquier cosa, descubriría el velo que obscurecía su visión.

Aun así, su plan la estaba dañando. Más de lo que quisiera.

Todas las mañanas sentía que se marchitaba un poquito más. Qué se levantaba para la rutina, cocinaba algo para los dos, se despedía de un beso en su mejilla, volaba con su equipo de quidditch, volvía y hacía la cena. A veces ni compartían la mesa nocturna. A veces pasaban un día sin verse. Después de ese horrible mes, ella solo se repetía que debía ser fuerte. Todo fuese por el bien del matrimonio.

Todo fuese por el bien de George. Y la paz de Fred.

Pero una semana después, sentía que el hambre la abandonaba. George parecía un autómata. Nunca decía nada. Solo se limitaba a besarla en la mejilla por la mañana, y en la noche si se daba la ocasión. Y ya toda la situación estaba causándole nauseas. A veces creía ver algunas bolsas bajo los ojos de George, pero el contacto entre ambos era tan corto que nunca tenía tiempo para fijarse lo suficiente.

Y Angelina supo que necesitaba una reacción de él. Necesitaba encontrar ese resquicio por donde podría comenzar a destruir esa gruesa fachada en donde interpretaba a su hermano ya muerto. Angelina necesitaba saber si había algo ahí adentro; si él la amaba, o solo cuidaba lo que era de su hermano.

Así que, por tres noches seguidas, no durmió en su casa.

La primera, fue una inocente noche de chicas en casa de Katie. Angelina no confesó que había algo sustancialmente mal con los pilares de su matrimonio, solo mintió diciendo que George pasaría tres días viajando con su padre, y las mujeres habían quedado relegadas de aquella aventura.

La segunda, el nivel de diversión escaló un piso. Katie tenía una botella de whiskey de fuego oculta en la repisa. Después de tres copas, la chimenea de su pequeño apartamento se activó. Wood, su novio, pareció un poco molestó cuando ella le habló a través de la red flú, negándose a ir a su casa, para luego recordarle que ella era la que mandaba en la relación. Angelina y Katie rieron hasta que sus abdominales dolieron.

George, su esposo, nunca llamó. Y esperaba que no lo hiciera, porque significaba que sabría dónde estaba. Y Angelina _no_ quería que él tuviese esa información.

El tercer día, Angelina creyó que habían alcanzado la cúspide, y no podía haber otro escalón después de ese. No para una mujer casada, por supuesto. Habían ido a un club nocturno llamado _Brujas_. Era una completa ironía asistir a aquel lugar, considerando que era un sitio muggle. Katie y Angelina se unieron a un grupo de cinco especímenes masculinos que se movían a un ritmo electrónico. Angelina se alegró de que George no fuera muy ducho con eso del mundo muggle, porque aquello definitivamente no había sido parte del plan.

O tal vez si sabía, solo un poco, como se desenvolvía aquel mundo.

A mitad de la noche, cuando fue a la barra por su tercer Martini, un fuerte apretón en su codo le indicó que había problemas. Ella al principio se zarandeó, pensando que era algún molesto borracho con intenciones de ir a uno de los baños públicos del lugar. Pero cuando se volteó, con la mano levantada, se congeló en el acto.

Unos histéricos ojos azules, inyectados en sangre, la observaban con un semblante austero.

Angelina tragó con fuerza, y asintió, sin esperar que el hablara. Buscó a Katie, y se despidió esta vez sin mentir. Aseguró que George la había descubierto con las manos en la masa, y su rubia amiga solo le deseó suerte.

Si Katie supiera que esta sería su prueba, sabría que necesitaría más que una poción de _Felix Felicis_. Esta noche intentaría descubrir que habitaba en el interior de George Weasley.

Esta noche buscaría en su interior ese sentimiento que, esperaba, fuese para ella.

_**-NET-**_

George la hizo pasar primero a través de la puerta de su apartamento, y el la secundó, cerrando tras él.

Angelina lanzó el abrigo en el sofá, y se volteó a encararlo, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de sus pechos. Su actitud quizás era algo exagerada. Definitivamente ella no tenía por qué estar molesta. Ese era el papel de George. Aunque, en realidad, ella no estaba molesta.

Estaba furiosa.

— Angelina, ¿Qué…? — Él se giró, y ella entrevió una expresión que parecía dividida entre la furia y la culpa — ¿Dónde has estado estos dos últimos días?

— No es tu problema

— ¿Qué…? — Él contuvo la respiración — ¿Qué no es mi problema? — Ella asintió— Angelina, eres _mi_ esposa.

— Eso no cambia nada — George apretó los puños ante la acotación— No voy a hacer algo que pueda manchar tu nombre o el mío.

— No es por eso que lo digo — Su voz sonó oscura, y su rostro pareció ensombrecerse.

— ¿Y por qué debe ser entonces? Ahh…Claro — Angelina sonrió con sarcasmo— Tienes que cuidar a la que iba a ser la esposa de tu hermano, ¿no? — George pareció enmudecer ante la afirmación— Pues te aseguro que soy lo suficientemente buena para cuidarme a mí misma, sobreviví una guerra en la que yo era un blanco, ¿recuerdas?

— Aun así.

— No importa, solo sigamos con esta fachada de matrimonio, pero te pido que dejes divertirme — Sus propias palabras dolieron en el alma. Sentía como si estuviera renunciando a algo que quería para ella, clavando un puñal certero en el espacio entre sus costillas. Solo pensar que había dicho aquello la hacía temblar. Pero debía mover los cimientos de él. Debía hacer reaccionar a George, o sería muy tarde.

Sería muy tarde para ambos.

George, antes muy cerca de ella, retrocedió con varios pasos erráticos, hasta pegarse de la puerta.

— ¿Una… fachada? — Su voz parecía diferente, y esta vez Angelina creyó vislumbrar en sus ojos un resquicio de dolor — Esto no es una fachada.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que le llamemos? ¿Matrimonio por conveniencia? ¿Matrimonio falso? ¿Cuidar de la supuesta propiedad de tu hermano muerto? — Ambos temblaron ante la rudeza de las palabras de la morena. Mencionar a Fred, con la palabra muerte muy cerca, seguía siendo un punto débil para ambos— Fachada me parece certero, después de todo, no te casaste por amor.

Listo. Lo había dicho. A pesar de que las palabras habían abierto una herida que sangraba en su interior desde hace rato, ella misma había raspado ahí donde dolía. Y esperaba que no solo fuese una herida de ella. Esperaba que George, al igual que ella, sintiera ese terrible ardor en la boca de su estómago.

George tragó, y Angelina pudo escuchar su respiración acelerada a pesar de que había cuatro metros separándolos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar… esa ridiculez?

— ¿Ridiculez? Bésame ahora— Angelina descruzó los brazos, dejándolos laxos a cada lado de su cuerpo, y lo observó con ojos suplicantes— Bésame hasta que no te quede aliento, bésame hasta que no sea suficiente y necesites tocarme.

— Angie… sabes que eso — George negó fervientemente— Eso no puede ser.

Ella gimió ante lo que estaba insinuando George. Angelina se cubrió el rosto con las manos, y se agachó ahí sobre su piso de madera. Merlín, había perdido… ¿Verdad? Y luego venía lo más deprimente. Llorar, cual niña desolada, en el suelo de su apartamento.

— Por favor… no hagas eso.

Angelina enfureció ante su suplica, y se levantó de golpe.

— ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que esto está bien? — Gritó, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Él se sobresaltó ante su repentino ataque de ira — ¿Cómo pudiste casarte conmigo sin sentir un ápice de lo que yo siento? — Angelina se restregó el rostro, retirando las lágrimas rebelde, e iba a continuar gritando si los brazos de George Weasley no estuvieran rodeándola, y sus labios no estuviesen posados, con aquel fervor, sobre los de ella.

Él besaba tan absurdamente bien. Besaba como si ella fuese el más delicioso manjar de dioses. Se encargaba de su labio inferior, luego apresaba su labio superior, y finalmente acariciaba ambos bultos con su lengua. Y luego abría su boca y dejaba que ambos músculos bailaran en su interior. Angelina sintió sus propias lagrimas salar el beso, y le pareció increíble lo mucho que se asemejaba al beso del día de la boda. Él siguió besando, solo separándose para respirar, y luego la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Angelina se separó, y miró en el centro de sus brillantes ojos azules, tan hermosos y coloridos que parecían irreales. Y en el centro de su pupila, creyó ver el reflejo de eso que tanto había buscado desde la noche de bodas.

Deseo.

Pero no pudo continuar porque George volvía a usar sus labios para saborear su morena piel. Besaba su cuello, y luego bajaba un poco más. Y sus pechos bajaban y subían a una velocidad cada vez mayor.

Ella tropezó con el sofá, y George aprovechó la circunstancia. Ambos se tumbaron. Él sobre ella. Ella respirando agitada. Él besando y lamiendo aquella montaña que eran sus senos. Las manos de él temblaban, más por desesperación que por miedo. Varias veces gimió extasiada, cuando sus ásperos dedos recorrieron su torso. Casi tuvo un poco de pudor, cuando él se deshizo de sus pantalones, y beso aquel centro de calor, por encima de la ropa interior. Pero más bien tuvo que morderse la mano para contener el grito de triunfo que quería soltar.

Le pareció un poco erótico que ambos conservaran la parte superior de su ropa. Porque aquello representaba que había sido algo más espontaneo que planeado. Mas urgido que calmo.

Y cuando él estuvo a punto de adentrarse en ella, ya desecho de su ropa interior y con el cuerpo brillante por el sudor, se detuvo. Se detuvo expectante, solo para mirar a Angelina. Una amazona exhibiéndose en el sofá de su apartamento.

— Puedes…— George gimió cuando ella acarició, traviesamente, esa zona erógena que tanto placer le causaba— Puedes decir… _otro nombre_.

— No — Angelina, con sus piernas flexionadas, calientes, sudorosas y apretadas a cada lado de las caderas de él, lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo — No es él, eres tú.

Y gimió su nombre cuando aquella dureza de él se adentró con lentitud en ella.

Solo su nombre.

_**-NET-**_

Fue en el hospital.

Mientras respiraba como una maldita desquiciada. El sudor resbalando por su cabeza. Sus piernas abiertas para el maldito sanador, y su mano atrapada entre los largos dedos de un pálido George Weasley, ella se dio cuenta. Aquella situación tenía que ser una loca comedia. Angelina gritaba por la punzante sensación, aun impresionada de que hubiese un dolor peor que una fractura de hombro ocasionada por una bludger de una mujer especialmente fuerte.

Y la cosa iba peor. En algún momento, su madre y su suegra decidieron entrar. Y el grito que pegó las espantó. George parecía sudar más que ella, y su cara se ponía verde cada vez que veía algún líquido caer al piso. Si el supiera que con semejante dolor, lo que menos le preocupaba eran las sustancias que salían de su cuerpo.

Ella solo quería que el bebé saliera de ella. Él o ella.

El hecho, es que no sabían _quién_ era. Angelina era de las que le encantaba dar emoción a los eventos, y nada mejor como dejar de sorpresa el sexo del bebé. Había habido algunos disgustos por parte de los Weasley, pero sus amigas y Ginny parecían en extremo complacidas con la idea.

Así que nada se sabría hasta que el pequeño humano terminara su camino a través de su útero. Fuera de su vagina. Ugh.

Pero mientras gemía por el dolor, gritaba a George que era un maldito, golpeaba al doctor con una de sus piernas sueltas y despedía a las dos abuelas con una tremenda maldición, Angelina rio. Rio porque era una comedia. Rio causando que George levantara la vista, y aliviado, le sonriera con un amor que supo que era para ella.

Era una maldita comedia. Una comedia que solo un tipo de bebé podía causar. Y con esa realización, la curiosidad por el sexo del bebé desapareció minutos antes de que este saliera de su barriga.

_Ella lo sabía. _

Por eso, cuando el llanto irrumpió en la sala, mezclado con sus gemidos de cansancio, con las lágrimas de George, y con los suspiros de alivio de las enfermeras, Angelina giró la cabeza y observó a su esposo, con sus ojos oscuros detallando aquel rostro perfecto, lleno de sudor, pero completamente atractivo para ella. Angelina quería ser quien se lo dijera primero, al diablo el doctor. Ella tenía el derecho de darle la felicidad al hombre que más amaba en el mundo. Por eso, ella no esperó que el doctor le anunciara el sexo, ni dejo que George apartara la vista de sus ojos para poder alimentar su curiosidad.

Ella alargó sus temblorosos brazos hasta su rostro y, acariciando sus mejillas, fue la primera que le habló.

La primera que lo llamó por su nombre.

— Bienvenido, Fred Weasley.

El único que podía causar semejante show familiar.

_**-NET-**_

Sería la última vez.

La despedida. El adiós.

Había visto a George entristecerse de a ratos, cuando el rostro del bebé le sonreía desde su cuna. Luego él regresaba a la sala, casi ausente, y se sentaba en su mueble favorito a escuchar la radio mágica. Su vista, siempre decaída, podía durar más de una hora ensimismada en una foto. Por un tiempo llegó a pensar que él seguía con aquel extraño y enfermo empeño de vivir la vida de su hermano. Y que tendría ese loco remordimiento de haberle dado un hijo a la que fue la novia de su gemelo. Angelina estaba consiente que la muerte de Fred había causado estragos, en muchos sentidos, sobre George, y a veces se hacía estas locas ideas de lo que podía pensar él cuando recordaba a su gemelo.

Pero todo cambió tres días atrás.

Después de haberle dado una vuelta por el parque a Fred, Angelina entró a su cuarto, dejó al bebé en la cuna, y se enderezó para estirar su columna. Cuando giró la vista hacia la mesa de noche, la foto de Fred Weasley apuntaba hacia el piso. Angelina frunció el ceño, y se encogió de hombros. Pensó que quizás esta se había caído por la brisa, así que la levantó con casualidad, y le sonrió al rostro lleno de barro y juguetón de un Fred de quince años con su equipo de quidditch.

La cosa hubiese pasado por un hecho aislado si al día siguiente no hubiese encontrado un detalle. O la falta de este.

La foto de Fred brillaba por su ausencia. Y esta vez Angelina no creía que hubiese sido a causa de la brisa mañanera. Por eso no se sorprendió tanto cuando la foto de los gemelos, aquella que George solía contemplar desde su cómodo sofá, aparecía ahora en una de las mesas de las esquinas, esa que limpiaba casi nunca.

Angelina se sorprendió. Pero luego se alegró.

Claramente, no estaba bien el alegrarse por algo así. Pero significaba que George, en algún punto, había eliminado esa idiotez de cuidar de la vida de Fred. Y ahora, a pocos meses de haber nacido su primer hijo, es que estaba consciente de que quería que esa fuera la vida de George. Sólo George y Angelina.

Así que nunca mencionó lo de la desaparición de los retratos. Ni el repentino cambio de humor de él. Solo se preparó para la llegada del fin de semana.

Durante el desayuno, luego de que ella suspirara con triunfo por haber alimentado a su pequeño bebé, Angelina levantó la vista y le sonrió con calidez.

— George, me… ¿me podrías acompañar a visitar a tu hermano? — Había dicho con algo de temor y ansiedad, sacando a Fred de la silla y llevándolo a su hombro para darle las respectivas palmaditas— Hoy tengo ganas de ir a verlo.

Él la miró con sorpresa, y con una escondida decepción. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y asintió.

Usaron un traslador para aparecerse, lo que era particularmente difícil cuando viajabas con un bebé de tres meses que no paraba de moverse, y que luego vomitaba sobre tu ropa recién lavada.

Cuando estuvieron parados frente a la lápida, aquella piedra negra que nunca dejaba de estar decorada por alguna flor, ella le comenzó a hablar, y había sido como si hubiesen prendido una radio mágica. Angelina no pensaba detenerse.

Y George no apartaba sus brillantes ojos del lugar de reposo de su hermano.

— Hemos tenido un año de lujos — Comenzó, mientras se sentaba junto a la lápida— nueve fueron de locura, imagina cargar con tu sobrino que no paraba de patear, y cuidar de tu hermano que siempre anda hambriento, pero luego llegó él y, Wow— Angelina sonrió— Debía tener tu nombre, porque en verdad, fue casi como una broma cuando llegó a este mundo, así que aquí lo traigo… para presentártelo- Angelina elevó a su bebé en el aire, quien comenzó a reír por el movimiento— Fred Weasley II.

George, a un lado de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo.

— También he venido a decirte otra cosa.

Se paró y dejó al bebé en brazos de su padre. George ahora la miraba con el rostro contraído en una mueca de desconcierto. Frente a la lápida, con una sonrisa de calma y resolución, le sonrió a Fred.

— Esto lo he sabido desde el día que me casé, pero sabes que siempre fui muy poca expresiva con estas cosas- Colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja, como nerviosa por la confesión. Suspiró.

Entonces ella atrajo a George con una mano y lo miró a la cara, sonriéndole con ternura.

— No eres tú Fred Weasley — Susurró frente a la tumba, con una sonrisa –Es él. El hombre al que amo. Es tu hermano.

Un silencio pasivo los cercó luego de la confesión, acompañado del sonido del viento moviendo las hojas de los grandes árboles. Angelina mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa por las palabras que había soltado. Incluso imaginó a Fred burlándose de su sonrojo, cuando lo que había dicho debía ser algo normal para una pareja que llevaba cinco años casada.

Así que continuó, sin esperar una respuesta. Pero ella sabía, que en algún sitio, Fred la estaría escuchando.

Así que, frente a él, lo dijo.

— Tarde me di cuenta. No eres tú el que me besas por las noches, no eres tú el que me levanta por las mañanas. No eres tú el que está siempre conmigo. Es él quien en verdad me acompaña.

Cuando giró su rostro para encontrar la mirada del pelirrojo, supo que si había algún momento que encajara con la palabra felicidad, era ese instante. Sus ojos azules eran brillantes, como el hielo en invierno alumbrado por el sol. Quizás algunas lágrimas traviesas habían decidido colarse con rebeldía y expresar su júbilo. Pero Angelina nunca lo supo, porque él la atrajo hasta él, en un torpe abrazo, y la besó con furia.

La carcajada de Fred II secundó las propias. Y ella amó cada parte de su familia disfuncional. De su juguetón y baboso Fred. De su esposo, que no fue su primer amor, pero que ahora era su amor de siempre.

Esa vez regresaron a casa, luego de haber hecho una parada en aquel McDonalds emblemático que Angelina tanto amaba. Era más por complacerla a ella, porque Fred no estaba en edad de comer sólidos. Fue un bonito día, en el que George no soltó nunca su mano, y en el que sonrió por cualquier insignificante cosa.

En la noche, él fue quien se encargó de dormir al bebé. Así que Angelina no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se acostó.

Y, minutos después, cuando él la creyó dormida, Angelina pudo sentir el colchón hundirse a su lado y una respiración muy cerca de su oreja cosquilleándole ahí la piel.

— Gracias por amarme a mí, Angie.

Y luego sus labios suaves, cálidos y perfectos, besando la comisura de su boca.

Quizás debió estar inconforme. Quizás debió esperar un te amo. Pero aquellas palabras, para ellas, eran más que suficiente. Aquellas palabras eran el perdón para ambos.

Esa fue la última noche que soñó con un Fred Weasley, más sonriente que nunca.

Por eso, a la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertaron a causa del incesante sonido del llanto del bebé, y él se levantó somnoliento, aclarando en voz alta que era su turno, ella sonrió al verlo arrullar con extrema ternura a ese pequeño ser, y casi en un susurro, completamente escondido por los alaridos de inconformidad de su bebé, Angelina habló.

— De nada— Sonrió suavemente— de nada George — Alzó la mirada al cielo, con los ojos llenos de paz- de nada Fred.

_**-NET-**_

Espero que les haya gustado!

Y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!

P.S : Se supone que el reto es de menos de 8000 palabras. A veces no puedo no extenderme. Menos mal que solo llegué a las 7000…. -.-


End file.
